December
by sharksfan17
Summary: Sean Abbott, Aaron's little sister, is sick of her home life. So, she runs away with her little brother JJ. Instead of living on the streets, Meredith Garwin takes her in. Reid/OC
1. December 1

A/N: Here is another story. I really like this one. I hope you do too. I dont own anything. Just Sean and JJ.

I was done. I was leaving, no matter what time I had to. As soon as my mother fell asleep I would run. Aaron would help me I knew that much. He saw everything, he knew how she treated me. I had my stuff already packed I was just waiting for the perfect moment. I kept myself in my bedroom, a safe spot in my house, most of the time. I heard a light knock on the door.  
"Sean?" Aaron asked.  
"Yeah." I said quietly. I only have a select few people I actually talk to, I keep to myself most of the time. I only talk to Aaron, my mother, JJ and my only friend, Taylor, if i talk to you, i must trust you alot, or i'm angry. I unlocked my bedroom door and let Aaron in.  
"She is sleeping. You can go anytime now." I nodded. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my back pack full of stuff I needed and clothing underneath. I looked at my clock. 8:30. That's not as late as I expected.  
"Do something for me please." He said slowly. I looked at him. "Take JJ. Who knows what will happen when I leave for the Marines. Please I need you to take him with you." JJ was my little brother. He was only 6 months old. Aaron was right. Who knows what will happen to him if I leave and don't take him with me.  
"How is mom not going to notice that be is gone?" I asked.  
"Its Dad's turn to have a weekend with him. What I'll do is when you two leave ill call here on Sunday night convincing mom that he needs to stay here."  
"Doesn't dad know what weekends we have with him and the ones we don't?" Aaron looked at me. "Your right." Dad really could care less about JJ. He was born after he left us. I felt something warm run down the side of my face. Aaron walked over to my and brushed back my blonde hair. He found what I was trying to hide. The gash in my head. Aaron and I didn't look much alike. I had blonde, pin straight hair and dark brown eyes and he had brown very curly hair and blue eyes. My hair was very long because I wasn't allowed to cut it. But every few months, Aaron would trim my hair, my mother never noticed. That was one of the first things I was going to do. Cut my hair, very short. Aaron walked into the other room and walked back into mine. He had band aids and Hydrogen Peroxide in his hands. I pulled back my hair and he cleaned up my wound. He started to put the band aid on it but I stopped him.  
"Don't it will be fine without it." I walked in to JJ's room. I walked over to his crib. He was asleep, I felt sorry for him. Who knows what his life would be life if I didn't take him with me. He wouldn't be fed. No one would change him, he would just lay here in his crib, rotting away. Aaron walked into the room. He had grabbed one of his back packs for me to cart all of JJ's things. We packed some of his baby clothes and all of the stuff that he would need. He went down stairs and grabbed bottles for him. I got his carrier and grabbed his favourite stuffed animal, a cat, and blankets. Aaron waked back up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
"Still sleeping?" I asked him.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay good." I went back in my room and grabbed my backpack. I placed it on the floor next to JJ's things.  
"Are you ready?" Aaron asked me.  
"Yeah." I picked JJ out of his crib and placed him in the carrier. He didn't even wake up. Aaron gave me a hug.  
"I love you. Be safe." He told me. I nodded. I put on the backpacks and grabbed the carrier. I quietly walked down the stairs and out of the house. I only looked back once, to say good bye to Aaron. I had no clue where I was walking to, just getting away. I started walking towards Ipswich, where I went to school. Spencer Academy, Aaron went there also, he graduated 4 years ago. There wasn't much in the small town, but I could sit down, and feed JJ when he gets hungry. I walked for around an hour. JJ started to wake up, he was about to cry, I just knew it. I stopped and looked around to find someplace where I could feed him. A few blocks up the street I saw a local market. I walked towards the market, hoping that benches would be there. I crossed the street and walked to the front of the store. I sat down and took JJ out of his carrier and held him.  
"Shh." I said trying to calm him down. I grabbed a bottle out of his bag. I fed it to him.  
"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." I heard a woman say, she looked familiar. I nodded. "What's his name."  
"JJ." I told her.  
"How old is he?"  
"Six months." She nodded.  
"Your Sean Abbot correct?" She asked and I nodded.  
"Meredith Garwin." Now I remember her. She was one of my mother's friends, before my dad left. That was when things got more out of hand with my mom. "How is your mother doing?" She asked me and I just sat there feeding JJ. "So you did finally run away." She said to herself.  
"How did you know?" I asked her. She had been over to my house thousands of times. Sure Reid and Aaron never got along but our mothers did.  
"I came over to your house early one day and I saw everything. I chose not to tell anyone." I nodded. "Come on. You can stay at my house."  
"Thank you." I told her. As if just to prove her point, the wind blew strongly, my hair was blown out of my face and I could feel the cold wind blowing on my new wound. I knew that she saw it.  
"So I am correct." She said and I nodded again. I put JJ back into his carrier and I put the backpacks on my back and I grabbed the carrier. I followed Mrs. Garwin to her car. I grabbed JJ out of his car seat and held him in the front seat with me. Mrs. Garwin go into the car.  
"Good thing I found you." She said, pointing to the front of the car, where off was beginning to snow. "Don't you know. It always snows on December 1st."

Please Review!!


	2. December 2

December 2

I was in shock. I slept through the night without my mother barging in on me. I didn't hear JJ cry at all during the night so that was good. I got up and walked down the stairs. Mrs. Garwin said that we were going to go look for some of Reid's old baby things.  
"Good Morning Mrs. Garwin." I greeted her.  
"Sean how many times have I told you already, please call me Meredith." I nodded. "I didn't hear JJ at all during the night."  
"Yeah. It's quite peaceful." I smiled.  
"Look. I would like to share with you something that no one else knows about. I grew up in a house like yours. So if you ever feel like sharing anything I'm here to listen." I nodded.  
"Thank you."  
"Reid's things are in garage. We can wait till Reid gets up, he can help us move the crib and changing table. He probably won't be up for a few hours. What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know. I'd like to cut my hair eventually."  
"Can you drive?" She asked me and I nodded. She walked over to the counter across from the kitchen. She grabbed keys from the holder. "Here You can take yourself to get a haircut. I'll watch JJ." I smiled. I took the keys from her.  
"Thank you." I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I changed from my Pj's to a long sleeved Black t shirt and dark jeans. I put on my flip flops and walked down stairs.  
"Here" Meredith said to me. She handed me money to use to cut my hair.  
"I can't." I told her  
"My house my rules." She said and I took the money. I walked out of the home and onto the drive way. I hit the unlock button. The car on the end blinked. I walked over to the car, it was a corvette. I better not wreck this car. I got into the car and drove to the hair salon. I cut my hair to my shoulders and I drove back to the Garwin's. When I got into the house I heard JJ crying. I placed the keys on the rack and walk upstairs. I walked into JJ's bedroom and found a man holding JJ.  
"Shh. Everything is fine." The man said. He had blonde hair. That's all I could see, he wasn't facing me. He turned around and stared directly at me. He had breathtaking blue eyes.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked holding JJ closer to him. I opened my mouth but I couldn't find my voice.  
"Reid Garwin. Be nice to our guests. This is Sean and her brother JJ." Meredith said scolding her son. I was looking at him. He was hot.  
"Give him to me." I said softly. Reid handed JJ to me. I walked down the stairs and left mother and son arguing. I heated up a bottle for JJ. I sat down on the couch and fed him. Reid and Meredith walked down the stairs.  
"I'm sorry." Reid said but I could tell that he didn't mean it.  
"It's okay." Meredith and Reid went into the garage to get some things. A few hours later the normal bedroom was transformed back into a baby's room. I sat in the rocking chair, rocking JJ to sleep. Once he fell asleep, I gently placed him in his crib. I turned around and saw Reid staring at me, I jumped.  
"Sorry." He whispered. I walked out of the room and close the door behind me.  
"It's okay." I walked down the stairs and he followed me. I turned around and looked at him. He wore a black t shirt, a dark green jacket and jeans. He looked really hot. He walked over to the refrigerator and got out a beer. He handed me a can.  
"I'm only seventeen." I told him.  
"So?" He replied. He put the can back and handed me a soda.  
"Thanks." I told him. He walked back up the stairs and into the room. I was making a great impression. I still had no clue why I was going to try. He was never going to like me. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I picked up a magazine from the table and read it. A few hours later, Reid walked back down the stairs. He was in a bad mood. I could just tell. I walked up stairs and into JJ's room to see if he was awake. He was, I went over to his bags and searched inside of them for his cat. I pulled it out and gave it to him.  
"Here you go J. Don't worry we will have a better life here then we would back at home." I told him and he smiled. He seemed to get it. I picked him up and took him into my room. I saw Reid at the bottom of the stairs. I just knew that he was listing to my conversation with JJ. Our eyes locked briefly as I passed by him. I closed the door to my room. I set JJ on the ground and he was crawling all over my room. I sat down on the floor. There was a knock on my door. I got up and opened it. Reid was standing there.  
"So, my friends and I are going to go to Nicky's tonight. Want to come?" He asked me. I thought about it. Aaron wouldn't let me go to Nicky's. He would always tell me how Reid would beat him at pool. I smiled at the memory.  
"Yeah. Sounds fun."  
"Well leave in ten. My mom is going to watch JJ." I nodded. I closed my door and changed into a purple long sleeved shirt and a grey jacket. I picked up JJ and put him back in his room. I kissed the top of his head.  
"Love you JJ." I told him. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I sat down on the couch waiting for Reid. He walked down the stairs and he walked over to the key rack. He grabbed the keys and we walked outside. He walked over the corvette and I followed him to the car. The car trip to Nicky's was silent. Once we got there I got out of the car and walked behind Reid to Nicky's.  
"You play pool?" He asked me and I laughed.  
"Yeah I do."  
"Let's see how good you are." We walked to the pool tables. He graves two sticks and handed one to me. He broke and I shot first. A few minutes later we were down to one ball a piece. I got my ball into the pocket and tried to get the black ball into the pocket but I missed. Reid shot and he hit them so that they both went into two separate pockets.  
"Good game." Reid said smiling.  
"Thanks" I said smiling. He saw that his friends were there, he walked over to them. I followed behind him. They all sat down at a big table. I sat down at the end, Near three girls.  
"Hello." The blonde one told me. I smiled. "I'm Sara, this is Kate and Allie."  
"I'm Sean." I told them, they all nodded.  
"Are you new here?" Kate asked, I think.  
"No."  
"Are you Reid's girlfriend?" Allie asked.  
"No." I said shaking my head. Reid walked over.  
"She is a friend of mine." He said. "Sean, this is Caleb, Tyler and Pouge." I nodded. The boys walked over to the bar and brought is girls back drinks. Reid came back with a beer in one hand and an amber looking liquid in the other. He set it down in front of me.  
"Reid." I started.  
"Its coke." He whispered to me.

"So Sean, how old are you?" Sara asked me.  
"I'm seventeen." I told her.  
"So do you go to Spencer?" Kate asked me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you play any sports?" Allie asked. Wow, 20 questions.  
"Yeah I'm on the lacrosse team." I said and they all looked at me. I was tough. I had to be in my house.  
"But you're so skinny!"  
"Yeah," I said embarrassed.  
"I use to play on my schools lacrosse team." Allie said and I nodded.  
"Those four use to be on the Swim team." I nodded, with my brother.  
"Yeah my brother was on the swim team."  
"That may be why you look familiar." Kate said. I got to know Sara, Kate and Allie a little better. That was good. At least I wouldn't be alone if I came here with Reid anytime. After a while longer at Nicky's, we all left and Reid and I walked to the car.  
"Do you want me to drive?" I offered.  
"No I'll be fine." He said and I nodded. I got into the car and we drove home. I got out of the car and into the house. I went up to my room and changed into my pj's and fell asleep.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

And if you have any ideas for a day, let me know please!!!!!!


	3. December 3

A/N: Please if anyone has and idea for a day let me know

I dont own anything

Two nights in a row sleeping peacefully. That has never happened before. I got up and walked downstairs. Meredith was sitting at the kitchen counter. I sat down next to her. She handed me a cup of coffee.  
"Thanks." I told her.  
"Your welcome."  
"Thanks for letting me stay here. I really can't thank you enough. I think that this is the first time that I have sleepy the night through, twice."  
"I felt the same way." She said smiling. "So Joseph is coming back today." She said and I nodded my head.  
"He doesn't know I'm here does he." I said she shook her head.  
"I was going to tell him when he got home today. I just wanted your permission to tell him about your mother."  
"Yeah. That is fine." I told her. She poured more coffee into my cup. We talked for a while longer. I heard turning of keys and the door start to slowly open. I walked across the living room and up the several stairs to the bedrooms. I walked into my room, but as I did I saw Reid walking out of the bathroom he just wore a pair of his sweatpants. Now I remember why I liked going to Aarons swim meets, Reid had a really nice body. I worked on my homework for a little while, then I heard a knock on my door. I got up, walked across the room and answered the door. Mr. Garwin was standing there. He looked like Reid only older.  
"Hello Sean."  
"Hi" I replied.  
"So my wife tells me about your home life." I nodded. "I also remember that her home life was similar to yours. You are welcome in our house anytime."  
"Thank you." I said and he left my room. I continued working on my homework, until JJ started crying. I walked down the hall and into JJ's room, which was across from Reid's room. I could hear Reid and his father arguing. I picked JJ up and walked back into my room. An hour later, I finished my homework and they were still arguing. I put JJ back into his room and he fell asleep. I walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch. I heard footsteps stomping down the stairs, it was Reid. He wore jeans and grey sweatshirt and fingerless black gloves.  
"I need to get out of here." He said to himself. "Want to come?" he asked me.  
"Sure." I said. I ran upstairs and changed into a red t shirt and light jeans. I walked back down the stairs and Reid and I walked out of the home with Reid. Reid handed me his phone.  
"Call Tyler, tell him ill pick him up in ten." I nodded. We got into the car and Reid drove to Tyler's house.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Tyler?"  
"Yeah."  
"This is Sean."  
"Oh hey."  
"So Reid and I are coming to pick you up."  
"Okay, I'll be ready." He hung up the phone. Reid sped over to Tyler's house.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him.  
"I will be." He said slowly. Tyler walked out of his house and I let him sit in the front seat.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"We are going to Boston. Going to the mall." Reid said and we drove to Boston. Once we got to the mall we walked inside.  
"Wow." I said. I hadn't seen a mall before. Every time I wanted to go with Taylor my mom wouldn't let me, I couldn't go with Aaron either so when he went he would buy me clothing.  
"What?" Tyler asked me.  
"Nothing." I said trying to cover up me not ever seeing a mall. I looked over to Reid, who wasn't standing next to me anymore. I looked around and saw him flirting with a girl. I'm surprised it didn't bother me as much as I thought that it would.  
"That was fast." Tyler said and I started laughing. Something was familiar about the girl that he was flitting with. I looked and I saw Aaron walking towards where Reid and the girl were standing.  
"Oh, no." I said and I turned around.  
"What?"  
"My brother is here." I told him.  
"Who's your brother?"  
"Aaron." I told him.  
"What are you not supposed to be here. I thought that you were living with the Garwin's."  
"I am. Can we not talk about this right now please."  
"Yeah. That's fine." He said. He directed me into a store. He left and went to go see If Reid was still alive. I browsed around looking at the clothing. A few minutes later, Reid, Tyler and Aaron walked into the store. Aaron walked over to me and gave me a hug.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"She knows." I told him. Reid and Tyler were looking at me strangely. I pulled Aaron to the side. "Reid's mom. She knew ever since she came over to our house for something. Her mom treated her like mom treats me." He nodded. "If Reid ever treats you bad, let me know." He said. "Bye Sean. Love you." He said before leaving.  
"Your leaving tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded. "Take care." I said. He left the store. I walked back over to Reid and Tyler.  
"You okay?" Tyler asked me and I nodded.  
"Mom told me to give you this." Reid handed me some money. I looked at it.  
"I can't." I told him.  
"She says take it or find another house." I took the money.  
"Thanks." I said. Reid saw a girl walk in. Tyler and I left the store. We walked all over the mall. I got some new clothing for JJ and Tyler got some also.  
"You haven't done a bit of shopping for yourself." He told me.  
"I don't know where to go." I told him. He took me by the hand and dragged me to a store. He grabbed a bunch of clothing for me to try on. I had no say. I tried everything on. I only liked a few of the outfits. The last thing I tried on was a light green dress. It was sleeveless and went to my knees. I walked out of the dressing room to show it off to Tyler, it wasn't my choice to show him everything. He said that he had to do it when he went shopping with Allie. So this was preparation for his trips to the mall with her. He asked about my bruises on my arms once, but i just told him that it was from Lacrosse practice. Reid was standing next to him. I was uncomfortable, I never liked wearing dresses.  
"Wow." Tyler said. Reid just stared at me, his jaw dropped slightly.  
"What? Does it not look good?" I said immediately self cautious. I wrapped my arms around my waist.  
"It looks fine." Tyler said. I looked in the mirror. It looked cute. Reid was still looking at me. I went into the dressing room and changed into my normal clothing. I took all of the clothing I was going to get and I bought them. We drove home after a long day of shopping. When we got home Meredith wanted to see all of my clothing, I showed them all to her. She absolutely loved the dress. I went up to JJ's room and put all of his clothing in there. I put JJ in his little bouncer. I turned around and Reid was standing there. I jumped.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said.  
"Its fine. What's up?"  
"Just wanted to check in on JJ." He walked over to see JJ in the bouncer. JJ was smiling and bouncing. I laughed.  
"Did you have fun at the mall today?" Reid asked me.  
"Yeah. Thanks." I said.  
"Good. What time do you need to leave tomorrow?"  
"Well school starts at 8, I don't know what time we have to leave here."  
"Well leave here at fifteen till."  
"Thanks." I told him.  
"Night." He said and left JJ's room.  
"Night." I told him.

Please Review!!!!


	4. December 8

I woke up in the middle of the night to JJ crying. The first time he didn't sleep through a whole night. I was shocked that he didn't sleep the entire night. He usually did. Even when we were at home. I slowly got up and walked into JJ's room. I picked him up, trying to get him to stop crying. After a while I looked at the clock on the wall, 4:00. I had to be up to get ready for school in two hours. JJ wouldn't stop crying.

"JJ, please stop crying." I begged. I looked up and saw Reid standing in front of me.

"Give him to me." Reid said. "Come on. You know you need the sleep. I'll stay up. Go into my room, on my dresser is the keys. You can drive to school tomorrow."

"Thanks." I said and he smiled.

"No problem." He said. Reid and I's relationship has grown in the fact that he wasn't pushing me away like he did. We had become closer. As I walked back into my room, JJ stopped crying. I smiled I got into bed and I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning and I put on my uniform. I quietly walked into Reid's room and grabbed the keys off of his dresser. I walked out of the room and went outside and drove to school.

"You look really tired." Taylor said to me during lunch

"Yeah, JJ woke me up in the middle of the night." I said yawning. Taylor and I were so different. No one would suspect that we were best friends. She had dark brown hair and big blue eyes and she was always loud.

"How are things at home?" She asked me quietly.

"They are fine." I replied. I hadn't told her that I was living at the Garwin's.

"That's good." She said. We grabbed our lunch and ate it. After lunch I walked to my last class. History. I loved history it was so interesting. I already knew too much about the civil was so I tuned out the lecture.

"Class dismissed." The professor said. Taylor and I walked out of the class.

"Thank god, the weekend." She said. I just folded my arms across my chest, pretending not to look forward to the weekend. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay." I replied.

"Well my mom decided to be festive and park on the other side of the school. See you later." She said giving me a hug. I walked towards the corvette. I got into the car and I drove to the Garwin's. I parked in the driveway and walked into the house. I walked up to my room. I put my backpack down on the floor and walked into JJ's room. I picked him up and held him. I turned around and Reid was standing behind me.

"Hello Reid." I said.

"Sean."

"Want to come to Nicky's tonight."

"Yeah that sounds like fun." I set him in his bouncer. I stood back up and I noticed that Reid was checking me out. I decided to mess with his mind. I walked over to him.

"Like what you see?"

"You have no idea." He replied. I started to walk back over to JJ, but Reid caught me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He place his head on my shoulder. He kissed my neck.

"Reid," I said slowly. Part of me didn't want him to stop.

"Do you want me to stop." He was gently kissing up my neck, to my jaw line.

"No." I breathed. He turned me around. He kissed my forehead.

"Get ready. We are going over to Tyler's."He left me just standing there. I walked into my room. I changed into a new pair of jeans and a purple t shirt with guitars on it. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and waited for Reid. A few minutes later he walked down the stairs.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said softly. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't even know how to act around him. We got into the car and drove to Tyler's. About half way there Reid spoke.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know what to do." I told him

"About us you mean?"He asked and i looked at him.

"I guess."

"I only did that because I thought that you felt the same way. But if you don't, I can live."

"I do feel the same way,I just-"

"Dont know how to act if we were to start dating. Worried that you would get hurt? You dont have to worry Sean. Just because I am naturally flirtatious dosent mean I don't care about you." He reached over and took my hand in his."I'll be good to you, I promise."

"Okay." I told him. We got to Tyler's house and walked inside. I sat down on the couch next to Allie.

"Your going like that?" She asked me and i nodded. I didnt think I had to get all dressed up. "Come on." She said dragging me up the stairs.

"I dont want to change." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but i'm fixing your hair." She dragged me into the bathroom. I liked my hair the way it was, just straight, but she didnt like it. She spent the next half hour trying to curl my hair, finally it worked. We walked back down the stairs.

"You two ready?" Tyler asked and we both agreed. We walked outside and into Tyler's Hummer. Allie and I sat in the back seat, and Tyler and Reid sat in the front. We got to Nicky's a few minutes later. We all got out of the Hummer and walked inside. We sat down at the same table as we did before.

"Sean, your hair looks really cute." Sara said and Kate agreed.

"Thanks." I replied. The boys all got up and walked over to the bar to get some drinks. Reid brought me back a coke. Soon, everyone got up to dance, Leaving Reid and I sitting at the table.

"Come on." He said and I looked at him.

"What?"

"Dance with me."I shook my head.

"I dont know how." I felt stupid telling him that.

"I can help with that." He took my hand and helped me up. We walked over to the dance floor. I stood infront of him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We gently swayed back and forth. He gently kissed the top of my head, then the tip of my ear. I closed my eyes, living in the moment as he kissed my neck. I hoped that this moment wouldnt end but I could tell that the song was close to ending. When it was over we walked over to the table, he had one arm around my waist. We were at Nicky's for a few more hours, then we went home.

"Let me walk you to your room." Reid said, which caused me to laugh.

"Thank you." I said. He walked me to the door of my room. He took my hand and kissed it gently.

"Good Night, Sean."

"Night Reid."


	5. December 9

One month. One month until the best day of my life. I could live by myself, not be under the charge of my mother, but still, I am not now. Something could happen but I hoped that it wouldn't. I wanted to stay here with my new family. They actually cared about me, well at least Reid and Meredith did, I dont know that much about Joseph, he is always gone and when he is here, him and Reid are always fighting. I got up and I walked into JJ's room and found that he was asleep, so I decited to just let him sleep. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I made a pot of coffee and poured myself a cup.

"Morning Sean" I heard Meredith say from the living room.

"Good Morning." I replied, smiling.. I got a coffee cup off of the counter and poured her a cup. I sat down next to her on the stools.

"You seem enthusatic this morning."

"No, enthusatic is bad this early." I heard Reid say. I poured him a cup of coffee. "Such service." He said taking my seat.

"Hey!" I said and he just rolled his eyes.

"You moved." Meredith laughed at our conversation. I heard the door open and close. Joseph walked into the room and Meredith stopped laughing. I looked over to Reid and he just smiled at me. Joseph walked over to where we all were.

"Coffee?" I offered an he looked at me.

"No, I don't drink coffee." He replied, and walked into the side room next to the kitchen. He just left me standing there, holding a coffee cup, looking like an idiot. Reid just laughed at me.

"Would you just shut up!" I replied taking a sip out of my coffee cup. Meredith got up and waked into the side room, once the door was closed, Reid walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Your too cute when your angry."

"Thanks." I said smiling, he kissed my cheek. I heard the side door open and close. Reid pulled away from me. Meredith walked out of the room.

"So, your father and I are going to go on a trip this weekend. We will be back sometime tomorrow. No Partys." She said pointing to Reid.

"I promise I wont." He said but Meredith looked as if she didn't trust him. She walked up the stairs and went to go pack. I went up the stairs to check on JJ. He was still sound asleep. I walked into my room and put on a gray t-shirt with silver hearts on it, and a pair of jeans. A few minutes after that Joseph and Meredith left the house.

"So what do you wan't to do?" Reid asked me, while I was feeding JJ.

"Whatever sounds good to you." I replied.

"Movie day?"

"Sure." I replied. I got JJ dressed while Reid looked in the garage for a car seat. Once Reid found the car seat I set it up in the back of Reid's Corvette. I placed JJ in the car seat and I got into the car, Reid drove to the movie store. Once we got there, we tried to decide on a movie but we couldn't. We finaly got one movie each, I got 10 Things I Hate About You, and Reid got The Devil's Rejects. This was going to be a fun night. I hate scary movies. We rented the movies and we drove home. When we got there, I set JJ down for his nap. When i walked down stairs, Reid was making popcorn.

"So, we are going to watch your movie right now, and my movie later."

"Like 5 o'clock later?" I asked sitting up on the counter.

"Like 9 o'clock later." He replied walking over to the counter where I was sitting. I could see directly into his eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I didn't know what to do, I had never been in this situation before. So, I did what I thought was right. I moved my lips with his. He placed one hand around my waist and the other was tangled in my hair, mine were just on my lap, I didnt know what to do with them. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I ran my fingers through his hair. I moaned softly. He gently nipped at my lower lip, I gasped, and he happily took advantage of the moment. His tongue gently ran up against mine. The microwave went off and he pulled away. I was left panting for air. He looked over to me and smiled.

"What?" I asked him, still needing more air.

"Your really adorable." He replied and I blushed. He opened up the popcorn bag and put some butter and pepper inside of it. He shook it up.

"Thats gross!" I said without thinking.

"Hey, you are making me watch 10 Things I Hate About You, I think i deserve to have popcorn the way I want it."

"Fine. But tonight we are having it my way." We walked into the living room and watched the movie. JJ woke up about half way through the movie and I went upstairs to feed him. When things got dark Reid put on The Devil's Rejects. I snuggled up next to him on the couch. I had made the popcorn my way, with marshmallows.

"I don't like these movies!" I told him and he just laughed.

"Trust me, no monster will be going near you." He smilled and pressed his lips to mine quickly, then he pulled away. "Now, watch the movie." I groaned and watched the stupid movie.


	6. December 10

A/N: I don't own anything.

Thanks to Miay255, who gave me an idea to add to this chapter

When I woke up the next day I was in an unfamiliar place. I remember how I got here, but I wasn't that observant after the 2nd movie. Not the Devils Rejects, but after that movie Reid decided that we should watch The original Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I officially hate that movie. It's scary, and I really do hate scary movies for a reason. I sat up and looked around. On the front and sides of his bed had bookshelves, across from the bed was his dresser. In front of me was Reid's closet, which was next to his computer. The walls were dark, either black or a dark red. I got up off of the low bed and walked down the stairs. Reid was sitting on the couch feeding JJ.

"Good Morning." He said once he saw me.

"Morning."

"Coffee is on the table." He told me. I walked over to the counter and picked up my coffee cup. I took a sip and walked over to the couch. Reid had set JJ down in his little rocker. He sat down next to me and pulled me closer to him.

"So before my dad comes home, I need to tell you something."

"Okay." I said unsure about what he was going to say.

"My dad doesn't like you living here. That is why we have been arguing, well, more than usual. He is convinced that the reason why you are living with us is because, not whatever your reason is, but because he thinks that JJ is our son."

"What! JJ dosen't even look like us! He looks like my dad if anything." I was yelling at this point. "I look like my _mother, _which is so hard. Looking in the mirror everyday, wondering if she really is standing behind you, waiting to strike, going through all the things you did that day, wondering if you could have messed up somehow or if it is just really you, standing there." I began to cry, I didn't mean to, it just all came out. Reid wrapped his arms around me, comforting me. He didn't ask any questions, he just held me while I cried. A few minutes later I calmed down enought to where he spoke.

"Do you want to share with me why you are here?" He asked, his voice was so soft, he was careful, I don't think he wanted to upset me again.

"Yeah. It all started when I was ten. My mom started drinking more. She would become violent with me and never when Aaron was around. He knew what was going on. He would see my hair on the ground, or the line of blood leading to my room. Aaron was my best friend leading up to my attempt at running away. That night I came here, I didn't do something she asked me to do before I left for school. I don't remember much after she banged my head against the wall. I was knocked out, the next thing I remebered was Aaron coming home, I told him that I was leaving and here we are."

"Wow," Reid said kissing the top of my head. He looked shocked, he just held me closer to him. The entire room was quiet. Reid and I eventually decited on watching a movie. He sat down next to me and I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms aroung my waist. Every once in a while he would kiss my hair, letting me know that he was still there. We heard a car pull up, I sat up so that he could get up. Once he did, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine gently. Just as he sat down in the chair next to JJ's swing, the door opened and closed.

"Hello, How was your weekend?" Meredith asked us.

"Fine." We both replied.

"Thats good." She said as Joseph walked in. I looked to Reid and he just smiled at me.

"How was your weekend?" I asked.

"It was wonderful." She replied. After a few minutes, I walked upstairs and began to work on my homework. Reid and i's room couldn't be more different. Mine was a light purple colour and just had a bed, it wasnt all cluttered like Reid's. I worked on my homework for a few hours. Once I was finished I walked downstairs for dinner. Meredith was making dinner.

"What are we having?" I asked her.

"Chicken." She told me and I nodded. A few minutes later she called everyone down for dinner. This was very weird for me. I had never had a real family dinner, where everyone sits down togeather. Meredith and Joseph sat at the ends of the table and I sat across from Reid. Half way through dinner JJ began to cry. Meredith started to get up.

"I'll get him." I told her. I walked up the stairs and into JJ's room. Once I walked into the room my head started aching. It felt like bricks were being pushed against my head. I couldn't think, I could barely even walk. I collapsed before I even had something to hold on to so I wouldnt fall. A few minutes later I woke up. I was sitting on the chair in JJ's room. Reid was pacing back and forth, the door in the room was closed.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked me noticing that I was awake. He knelt down next to me.

"Yeah I think so."

"What happened?"

"I was in this room and I felt like my head was going to explode." He looked at me with this strange look on his face.

"Have you felt like this before?"

"No." I replied. "You believe me right?"

"Of course." He said kissing the top of my head. "Go and get some sleep."

"Night." I told him and I walked into my room. I changed into my PJ's and climbed in my bed and fell asleep.

Please Review!!!!!


	7. December 15

A/N: I don't own anything.

I was late to school, again. I swear Reid was determined to make me late everyday. I would wake up, walk into his room and wake him up. He had to be at work at 9. I would get dressed and have to wake him up was getting on my nerves. I walked to my class, but I was stopped by the Provost.

"Ah, Miss. Abbott I was just on my way to find you." He said, I turned around and faced him.

"Yes?" I asked. He was our new Provost and I always forgot his name. Provost Higgins left after the craziness of my brothers senior year.

"We have a new student, I would love it if you would show him around."

"I would love to." I replied. I really didn't feel like going to school anyways today. I followed him to his office. When I walked into the office there was a young man sitting in one of the chairs. I sat down next to him and a wave of nausea came and left. I looked to the young man, he had light brown hair and brown eyes. Something about him was familiar.

"Parker, this is Sean. She will be showing you around today."

"Nice to meet you." He said and I entire room froze, I looked around and noticed that Parker didn't look like he did a second ago. He looked like that kid who went missing my brothers senior year. I stood up and backed away from him.

"So, Sean." He said. " How are you?" I looked at him strangely. He was asking how I was?

"Let me start over. Chase Collins." He said introducing himself and extending his hand. I shook his hand. "So, I was sent by the gods to help you."

"What?"

"Last night, why did you think you passed out?"

"How did you know that?" I asked taking a step backwards. He sighed.

"Let me try again. When I went missing, I really died. I am sent to help you with your powers. You control the weather, you are the Goddess of weather, I am here to help you learn how to control your powers, If you dont learn to control them by your eighteenth birthday, you loose them." I looked at him. "Come here." He grabbed my hand and led me towards the window. It was really bright outside."Think of any kind of weather you want. Snow, Rain, anything." I closed my eyes and thought of snow, how it was the first time I saw it. I opened my eyes, grey clouds had appeared. I saw one snowflake fall from the clouds, then another. More kept on falling. "See?" He asked .

"So, I could have been in the weather forecast." I replied. He rolled his eyes. A newspaper was in his hands, how it got there I have no clue. He flipped it open to the weather section, and pointed to today's weather, it was supposed to be sunny and 69 degrees outside.

"Okay so I might have something to do with that." I said and he laughed.

"Come on, let's sit down. I already know my way around this school. Thanks for the snow day." He said walking over and sitting in his seat. I walked behind him and sat down. I looked to the window one more time, it was snowing really hard. The provost unfroze and looked to the window.

"I'm sorry Parker. Looks like Sean will have to show you around another time." I looked at Chase who was in his Parker form.

"That's fine." The provost handed him his schedule and we walked out of the office. Over the intercom we heard the provost speak. "Students, due to the sudden snow storm, please return to your dorms, or to your home." Chase and I saw students coming out of the classrooms cheering. I smiled, then realization hit me. How was I going to get home? Taylor couldn't get me there, and Chase was living on campus.

"How am I going to get home?" I asked myself.

"You're a goddess, think that your home and you'll be there. See you Monday," He said walking off. I walked into the nearest bathroom. I made sure that no one was in there. I closed my eyes and thought of my room in the Garwin's house. I opened my eyes and I was there. I looked around, making sure that I was actually there. I slowly opened the door and Meredith was walking down the stairs, I forgot that she worked at home. I thought of the outside of the house. I opened my eyes and I was standing outside, in the cold. I rang the doorbell. She opened the door.

"Sean, are you okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. School was released early to the snow. I got a ride home from my friend. I just told her to drop me off near here. She doesn't know." I lied.

"Well come inside." She said. I walked inside and she poured me a cup of hot coffee.

"So what are you going to do today?" She asked me and I laughed.

"I don't really know. I think I might sleep for a little bit." She laughed.

"Okay." I walked up the stairs and went back to sleep.

When I woke up I was calm then I noticed someone standing over me, Reid was standing there. I jumped and sat up, he laughed

"Hi." I said tiredly.

"Morning." He replied. "The snow stopped, it's nice and sunny. So maybe I might control the weather.

"So, we are going to go to Nicky's, wanna come?" I looked at the time. 6:00. I got home at 10. That was a longer nap than I expected.

"Sure." I replied. He pressed his lips to mine. He moved onto my bed. I leaned backwards and he moved on top of me. He had one hand on my hip, and the other hand was holding him up. I had my arms wrapped around his neck. He began to kiss my neck, then nipping at my neck. I moaned softly.

"Reid," I said softly closing my eyes. There was a knock at the door, Reid got up off of me. I straightend my self out and answered the door. It was Tyler.

"Ready?" He asked and i noddded.

"In a minute." Reid replied. He walked into his room and I followed him. Tyler walked downstairs.

"Reid?" I asked and he looked at me, he was changing into his normal clothing jeans and a hoddie. " What do you know about Chase Collins?" He froze, and looked at me. He finished putting his hoodie on and walked over to me.

"Why?"

"Because I heard some kids talking about him today and I was just wondering what you remember of him."

"Nothing." He said and walked out of his room. I followed him. When we got downstairs, he kissed my forhead and we walked outside and got into Tyler's Hummer.

Please Review!!!!!!


	8. December 16

A/N: I dont own anything.

This is just a fun chapter, in my opinion. Nothing really important happens but its entertaining!!! I promise!!!!!!!

When I woke up the next morning, very early and I was unsure about everything. By bringing up Chase I wasn't sure if I upset Reid or not. I got up and went into his room. He was sleeping.

"Reid." I said shaking his shoulder. He turned over and looked at me.

"Oh hey." He said. He was either tired or angry.

"Are you mad at me?" I flat out asked him.

"No why would you say that?"

"When I brought up Chase yesterday..." I started, but he pressed his lips to mine gently.

"Sorry. That question caught me off guard. Chase and I hated each other. Then he disappeared." I nodded and he looked at me and smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell askeep.

When I woke up again, I silently got up and walked into JJ's room. I picked him up and took him downstairs with me.

"Good Morning Sean." Meredith said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." I replied. I set JJ down and got myself a cup of coffee. I sat down next to her. We talked for a few minutes, then Reid walked down the stairs.

"Morning." Meredith said, greeting her son. Reid just yawned in response.

"Someone sounds awake." I said and he glared at me. I smiled and took a sip of my coffee. JJ started crying and Meredith went upstairs to change him. Reid walked over to me, and sat down.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"I'm doing okay." I replied smiling.

"So, I'm going to the mall today. Want to come?"

"I'd love too." I walked up stairs and changed into a pink and black shirt with black jeans. I walked down stairs, Reid was already waiting for me. He wore a black jacket and dark jeans. We walked out of the house. Reid was quiet for about half of the trip.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"My father." He said and I immediately understood.

"What now?"

"He said that he hasn't seen a girlfriend of mine in a while. I told him I had one and he asked who. So I lied to him cause if he knew that we were dating he would kill us, he wants her over tomorrow night for dinner. So now I need to find a girl named Kara." He said and I nodded.

"So we also need do find a girl named Kara."

"Or I could bribe someone to changing their appearance for the night." He said looking at me and smiling.

"And me being two people at the same time would not giving us dating away." I said getting out of the car.

"Why don't you ask Allie?" I suggested and he nodded.

"My dad would recognize her."

"Not if you can get her to dye her hair blonde and get her to use coloured contacts. It could work."

"Okay." He said after a few moments of thinking." We will see what she says at Nicky's tonight." He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked into the mall. We shopped around for hours. Reid told me that his mother insisted that he got me a cell phone while I was out. So after a while arguing I gave in and let him buy me a phone. It was red, my favourite colour, and a grey Jacket. We drove home and got ready to go to Nicky's. I put on one of my new shirts that Reid picked out for me. It was purple and it had silver flours on it. I checked on JJ, who Meredith was playing with. I could tell that she loved having a kid around.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to watch JJ?"

"No, I'm sure that you did enough of that before you came here. If your home life was like mine, you need to live like a normal teenager." I nodded and Reid walked down the stairs.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded. We got in the car and Reid drove to Nicky's. When we got there Reid and I found Caleb and Sara sitting at the usual table.

"Cute jacket." Sara said as I sat down next to her.

"Thanks." I replied. Reid walked over and got us drinks. He sat down next to me. A few minutes later Pouge and Kate walked in, then Tyler and Allie.

"Did you tell Tyler about our plan?" I asked Reid and he nodded.

"Yeah. He says that he wants to be your date for the night."

"Are you going to let him?"

"Nope." He replied kissing me softly. I rolled my eyes.

"So?" Tyler asked and I laughed.

"Alright, Fine." Reid said. Tyler walked over to Allie and started talking. She seemed calm. She nodded, concidering what Tyler had just said. She walked over to Reid and I.

"How much?" She said and I laughed.

"A Thousand for everything. Hair, Contacts and the rest is just because im making you do this."

"I'm in." She said and Reid smiled.

"I'll go and pick you up."

"So," I said linking my arms with Tyler. "Come by the house at around six." Tyler began laughing. We stayed at Nicky's for a while longer.

"Please, come with me tomorrow!" Allie begged.

"Why?"

"It's your crazy boyfriend who is making me do this! I defiantly think that the real girlfriend needs to be there."

"Ugh, Fine."

"Thank you!" She said giving me a hug. "I'll pick you up at 9."

"See you tomorrow Kara." I said and she gave me a evil look.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. December 17

A/N: I dont own anything.

Thanks again to Miay225 who gave me the different Pov's idea.

The next morning Reid woke me up at eight. How he was up this early, I had no clue. From what he said, he shook my shoulders, and said my name a few times and that didn't work. But, as soon as he kissed me. I woke up. He decided to make a big real about it. I shooed him out of the room and I got dressed. I put on a grey t shirt and a pair of my Spencer Lacrosse sweats. I walked into JJ's room and picked him up.

"Hey Buddy." I said and he smiled. I changed him and put on his little red sox outfit. I put JJ in his carrier and brought him downstairs. I got something to eat quickly and I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"You look hot in everything you wear." Reid said and I smiled. The doorbell rang and Allie was standing there. She was wearing a rain coat.

"Its pouring outside!" She said and I held back a laugh. I thought about the sunshine, Reid and anything that made me happy. I heard the rain stop pounding on the windows. The sun come out.

"Whoa." Allie said then looked at Reid. He shrugged his shoulders. That was weird. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yep." I said and grabbed JJ's carrier. Allie saw him.

"Oh my goodness isn't he the cutest thing ever?" She said and I laughed.

"This is my baby brother JJ." I said. We walked outside and Reid helped put the car seat in Allie's truck. We got into the car and drove to the hair salon.

Meredith POV:

I got up after another sleepless night. Ever since Sean had moved in, my memories of my home life had been more vivid. I walked into JJ's room and noticed that he wasn't in his crib, I forgot how much I liked having a little kid around. I walked down the stairs and saw Reid watching TV.

"Good Morning." I said and he replied. I walked over to the coffee pot and noticed that there was already a cup full of coffee.

"I poured a cup of coffee for you." He said and I looked at him.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." He replied walking over to the counter

"So Sean and JJ are out with Kara."

"So she knows Kara?"

"Yeah, they met a few times at Nicky's."

"Nicky's!?" I said without thinking. "You took a seventeen year old to a bar?"

"I was a seventeen year old in a bar." He did have a good point.

"But you could have used to protect yourself."

"So, I'm there, Tyler is there and so is Pouge. Nothing is going to happen to her."

"And Caleb?"

"Like he will protect anyone but his precious Sara, ever since the incident with Chase, I swear that he has gotten worse."

"You don't understand what Sean and I have been through. It affects us every day and it always will."

"I know mom." He said rolling his eyes. A few minutes later he spoke again. " Can Tyler come over for dinner also."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Can you and the others get together and make Sean's mom forget about JJ. I have this feeling that she is going to come after Sean."

"Alright." He said walking away.

Joseph POV:

I got home and Meredith was already making tonights dinner. I walked over to her and gave her a hug, letting her know that I was home.

"What time is dinner?" I ask her.

"In an hour. Tyler and Kara should be here in a half."

"Tyler is coming?"

"Yes. So where ever you are going, be back within the half hour." She said and I agreed. I walked back out of the door and drove to Gorman's. When I got there, I got out of the car and I heard Gorman yelling.

"Private Property!"

"It's me." I said back.

"Hello Joseph." he said and I walked towards the house. I walked down the stairs and towards the book. I remember reading something about a descendant of the Abbott's. That's one of the reasons why I had been giving Reid such a bad time. I didn't want him getting close to her. I didn't know if she was good or not. The incident with Chase has gotten everyone on edge. I had told myself that I was going to come here and look in the book. I just kept on putting it off. The book flew off the shelf and opened to the exact page I needed.

'The girl decedents of the Abbott line are goddesses of weather, they also get their power at the age of 18. There is only a girl in the line every 300 years. If her and one of the sons of Ipswich were to be married, they would produce the strongest son ever to be a descendent in either line.'

So I really needed to talk to Reid, and Sean eventually, to see if JJ was their son. Reid had told me repeatedly that it wasn't. But who knows. He reminds me so much of William. The way he acts, when he was younger and used, a lot. I looked at the time. Tyler, Kara and Sean should be getting home soon. I left the house and drove home.

Sean POV:

Immediately as I got to the Garwin's I ran up the stairs. I put JJ into his crib and went into my room and I got dressed. Just to tease him, I put on the green dress that Reid liked so much. I opened my door and there he was standing in the doorway. He walked into my room and closed the door behind him.

"You are evil." He said once he noticed what I was wearing. I smiled and nodded my head. "How does she look?"

"I would have never recognized her." I replied. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. "Everything will be fine." I told him and he nodded. The doorbell rang and we walked down the stairs. Tyler was standing at the door. He walked inside and over to me. He gave me a hug. I could tell that this was killing Reid, but Tyler was my 'date' and Allie was Reid's. Joseph walked down the stairs, looking at me the entire time. A few minutes later Allie showed up. We spent around an hour talking, Meredith called us in for dinner. We had steak and potatoes, something I had never had before. After our meal we gathered back into the living room. It was another hour before Tyler and Allie laughed. From what I gathered Meredith and Joseph were convinced that Allie was actually Reid's girlfriend. I changed into my Pj's and Reid walked into my room.

"That went well." He said and I nodded.

"How much did you want to kill Ty?" I asked laughing.

"You have no idea." He replied. "Night." He said walking over to me, giving me a kiss.

"Night." I replied getting into bed and falling asleep.

Please Review!


	10. December 24

A/N: I dont own anything....still

I'm on a roll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I woke up in the morning to JJ being held right in my face. Reid was holding him.

"Merry Christmas." Reid said hiding behind JJ.

"Merry Christmas JJ." I said and kissed his forehead. Reid adjusted JJ so that he held JJ on his side.

"What I don't get anything?" He asked.

"Nope." I said smiling. I sat up and Reid walked over to JJ's carrier and set him down.

"Now?" Reid asked giving me the puppy dog look. I leaned in and kissed him, he pushed me back farther on my bed, his lips never leaving mine. He gently kissed my neck, leving his mark on my neck. He pressed his lips to mine again, kissing me rougher this time, I didn't mind it one bit. He pulled away, both of us breathless and he went over and grabbed JJ.

We walked down stairs. Reid handed JJ to me and he turned on the Christmas lights on the tree. Meredith walked down stairs a few minutes later, then Joseph. Reid played 'Santa' and handed out the packages to people. I had gotten Meredith a necklace and Joseph a tie. I had asked Reid what his father wanted and he said a tie so that's what I got him. I had gotten Reid a nice dress shirt, that I was going to give him later, but for now I just got him a pair of the fingerless gloves that he liked so much, in a burnt orange colour. I had gotten JJ some more toys to play with and a red sox blanket. Meredith had gotten me a very cute grey rain coat, it was signed from her and Joseph. I thanked them both. Reid had got me a red sox shirt. Meredith and Joseph seemed to like their gifts so I was happy. I walked up the stair and put away what I had just got. Reid walked into my room. I looked underneath my bed and found the box that contained Reid's shirt. I handed the box to him. He looked at me and opened the box.

"Do you like it?" I asked as he pulled it out of the box.

"Yeah. I love it." he said, then he gave me a hug. He handed me a small box.

"Reid." I said.

"Just open it." So I did. Inside was a necklace. It was a heart shaped necklace with diamonds around the heart.

"It's beautiful." I said, tearing up. This was the sweetest gift I had ever gotten. I hugged him tightly.

"Reid, Sean. Breakfast." Meredith yelled to us. I placed the necklace on my desk and walked down the stairs. We ate out breakfast and I walked upstairs. I closed my door and changes into jeans and my new red sox t shirt. I opened the door and Joseph was standing there holding a wrapped package.

"I'm sorry I didn't give this to you earlier." He said closing the door behind him. I took the package and held it.

"Thanks." I said.

"Go on, open it." So I did. It was a book. I flipped it over and saw the title. 'Gods and Goddesses.' I looked at him.

"Y-You know?" I asked him immediately wishing I didn't. He nodded.

"Goddess of weather."

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"I have my ways." He replied and led the room. I was left there, standing in my room staring at the book in my hands. I put it on my dresser next to the necklace. I walked into JJ's room and put on a Christmas outfit for him. I brought him down stairs. By this time Pouge and Caleb's family had shown up for the annual sons of Ipswich dinner. Reid had warned me about this. When Tyler and his family arrived, he made a big deal about it not snowing outside. So I snuck away to my bedroom and looked out the window, I closed my eyes and thought about snow. I opened my eyes, dark clouds were appearing outside of my window, I stayed in my room until I saw white flakes falling from the sky. I casually walked down the stairs. I walked over to the curtains covering the window and opened them, revealing the snow that was falling. I saw Tyler smiling. Then Caleb and Pouge looked to Reid, he shook his head. Joseph looked to me and laughed.

"Is that your brother?" Caleb asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, this is JJ." I replied. "Want to hold him?" Before he spoke, I had already handed JJ to him. JJ smiled. Caleb's mother was getting a big kick out of this.

"I think he liked you." Reid said and I nodded.

"I guess." Caleb replied. I started laughing. We talked for a while longer, I had Caleb feed JJ and it was very amusing.

"It's snowing even harder now." Tyler said, who knew that someone could be so amused with snow.

"I dont mind a White Christmas as long as I dont have to watch that damn movie." Pouge said.

"Come on that is a great movie!" I argued.

"It has no point."

"Yeah it does, it shows the togeatherness of christmas."

"Another one i dont get is Its A Wonderful Life." Tyler said

"That's actually a good movie." Reid said and I laughed. I had made him watch that earlier on this week. We all gathered at the long dining table and ate dinner, it was hours before they left, just as Caleb learned that JJ wasnt all that bad. They were actually getting along quite well. I took JJ upstairs and changed him into his pj's, I tucked him into bed. I turned around and Chase was standing there.

"How are things?" He asked and I jumped.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I asked you first."

"Good, now my question."

"I have my ways."

"My gosh isnt that the answer to everything today." I muttered.

"Well, just checking in." He said, then he disapeared. I walked into my room and changed into my pj's. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. December 29

A/N: I dont own anything!

"Whoever said that going to school this week was okay, I officially hate." Taylor said when I saw her at lunch. We had to go to school in between Christmas and New Years, it was so stupid.

"I agree." I said. I saw one of Taylors friend, Alice walking over to where Taylor and I were sitting. I was studying for a history test.

"Hey guys." She said and I nodded.

"Hey." Taylor and I said at the same time.

"What are you studying." She asked me.

"History." I replied, my head still re reading the lesson. Taylor closed the book.

"What was that for?" I asked and Taylor laughed.

"I know that you can pass the test." She said. "You have been studying for hours"

"I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Good." She said smiling. I listened to Alice and Taylors conversation for a while. Then I got this weird feeling. I didn't feel right, something was wrong. I just knew it. I got up and gathered my things.

"What's up?" Taylor asked.

"I'll be right back." I said and I walked away. I took out my phone and called Reid.

"Hello?" Reid asked.

"Reid where are you?"

"I'm home why?

"I need you to check on JJ."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I snapped.

"Okay gosh." I heard him get up and walk up the stairs. I heard the phone drop. "Reid!" I yelled. Then I heard the phone click off and the line went dead. I looked at my phone, the call was lost.

"Damn!" I walked back to the table, on my way there I ran into Chase.

"Why are you in a hurry."

"Nothing." I said flustered. "I have a big history test."

"Oh, well you'll do fine, goddess." He said smiling. The bell rang and we separated. I walked off to my class. Once I was done the professor let us go. I walked to the front of the school and Reid was waiting for me.

"Hey." I said. "What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing. JJ is fine. I just tripped on my way up the stairs." He said and I laughed. Typical Reid. He drove home. Immediately as we arrived home, Tyler was there to pick up Reid. Apparently they were going over to Caleb's house to practice for an upcoming swimming event in Rochester. I walked up stairs and checked on JJ, he seemed fine so I was glad. I worked on my homework and I took JJ downstairs with me to watch some TV. I wasn't sure if Reid and I were going to Nicky's tonight. So I just stayed put. At around seven, Joseph walked in.

"Hey Sean. Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied. We walked into my room. Meredith was taking care of JJ.

"I need you to be honest with me." He said and I nodded my head, sitting down on my bed.

"Is JJ your son." He asked and I shook my head.

"No, he was born just before my father left." I told him the truth. He nodded his head. "Why?"

"Because, your son will be very powerful." He said leaving my room. He left me pondering those words. Why was my son going to be powerful? How did he know that? Did he know that I was dating Reid? I was so confused. I laid back on my bed, just thinking. Around nine, Reid walked into my room.

"Hey." He said

"Hi. How was your swim practice?"

"It was good. I'm going to own on backstroke." he said smiling.

"That's good." I said smiling.

"Yeah."

"So your dad came in and talked to me about JJ." I said and Reid sat down on my be next to me.

"Really? What did he say?"

"He just asked me if JJ was my son and I said no."

"Anything else?"

"No." I didn't dare tell him about Joseph telling me about my son being very powerful. I didn't even fully understand what he was saying.

"So when is this big swim meet?."

"Next Saturday." He said. We walked down the stairs and into the living room. Reid walked over to the microwave and made us popcorn. He of course put butter and pepper in the popcorn before I could say anything. He came over to me and sat down next to me on the couch, i leaned against him. I dont remember what happened in the movie, I was asleep as soon as Reid had came over.

Reid POV:

I looked down at Sean, she looked so innocent sleeping. I hated to keep my secret from her, but I had to. Expecially now that Chase is back. I still dont get why he was in JJ's room. He must know something that the other sons and I dont know. I didnt have a swim meet coming up, I hated it that I had to lie to her. It would be better that way, if things ever got more serious I would have to tell her. But for now I needed to make sure that Chase had no clue about her. It would be better that way. I just hope that he never finds her. He could do to her what he had done to Sara, or worse. I looked down at her again, and all my worries disapeared from me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep also.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. December 30

A/N: I dont own anything!

"Sean, Reid, wake up." Meredith said standing at the end of the couch. I sat up immediately, I had totally forgotten that I fell asleep on the couch.

"Reid get up!" I said smacking him on the chest. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist

"Well," Meredith said. "Joseph and I are going out of town, we should be back some time tomorrow."

"Okay." Reid and I said.

"Don't do anything stupid." She said then walked away. Reid and I both fell backwards onto the couch. "Your fathers on the way down." Reid got up and walked over to the chair and fell back asleep. I woke up a few hours later to the smell of coffee. I sat up.

"Morning." Reid said smiling back at me.

"Morning." I replied. He handed me a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"Well mom knows." He said almost sighing. I nodded.

"It's a lot better than your dad knowing. " he laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, very true." We eventually got up and I walked up stairs and checked in on JJ. I changed into a green t shirt and jeans. Reid put on a black hoodie and jeans. I grabbed JJ and took him down stairs with me. Reid sat down next to me and turned on the TV. I heard a knock on the door. Reid got up and answered it. In walked in the gang. They all sat down in different seats in the living room. I looked around at all of them shocked.

"We are still going to Nicky's tonight right?" Tyler asked.

"Well we have no one to baby sit JJ, my parents left."

"My sister can watch him." Allie said and called her sister on the phone. Her sister agreed and was over within ten minutes.

"Oh my gosh he is too cute!" Her sister said.

"This is JJ."

"Oh, I'm Hannah." She said.

"Sean."

"Well let's go it's getting late." Kate said.

"Okay." Reid said. I gave JJ a kiss on his forehead and we left the house. Reid and I took his car, the rest got into the hummer. We drove to Nicky's. When we got there we found a table and sat down. Reid got myself and him a drink. Reid and Tyler went off to play pool and Caleb and Pouge played foosball. I saw Chase walk in and I walked over to talk to him.

"Hey Parker." I said.

"Sean. How are you?"

"I'm good you?"

"Fine." He replied. " Let's get out of here." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"No." I said pulling my hand away from his, wondering why he was acting like this. He pulled me to him and securly wrapped his arms around my waist, I tried to escape, but his hold on me was too tight.

"Reid!" I tried to say but my voice was lost. I didnt understand why. Some how he heard my plea. His head snapped to where I was, he was by my side instantly. He punched Chase in the face and everything froze except for Chase, Reid, Pouge,Tyler, Caleb and I. His friends were at Reid's side also. Chase released me and Tyler grabbed me. Reid went after him again but Caleb stopped him.

"So I finally meet the family of the little guy." He said.

"What do you mean? What did you do to him!" I said trying to escape, wanting to run home and check in on JJ.

"Don't worry he is fine. But, I dont know for how much longer."

"What are you going to do to him?" I demanded.

" Nothing much goddess, keep him as my own child. I have always wanted the most powerful son in the covenant." I looked around cluelessly, Reid stepped backwards. "You didn't tell her? After all of that. Reid, I expected more of you."

"He isnt our son." Reid said. "He is her brother."

"Really? Because I sence a strong power in him."

"It's true." I said.

"Dosen't matter to me." He said then disapeared, I looked around and everything was unfrozen. I couldn't see Reid, Tyler, Pouge or Caleb. I suddenly got this sickening feeling in my stomach. I slowly walked over to where Kate, Sara and Allie were.

"We need to go home." I said trying not to panic.

"Why?" Allie asked.

"Something isn't right."

"Where did the guys go." Kate said

"Chase." Sara whispered.

"He was here." I said.

"Shit!" Sara said and stomped off bringing the rest of us with her.

"Sara calm down."

"No! I dont want him doing what he did to me last time."

"So that dosent apply to me also, as I recal you wernt put in the hospital." Kate said. Allie and I listened to them arue getting into the car and driving back to the Garwins. When we got there I ran upstairs and found JJ silently sleeping. I picked him up and held him close to me. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I jumped and turned around. It was Reid.

"I'm sorry." He said. " I should have told you about Chase earlier. Can I explain now?" He asked and I nodded. I set JJ down and followed Reid into his bedroom. I sat down next to him on my bed.

"It all started with the salem witch trials, our familied were apart of them. Mine, Caleb's, Pouge's, and Tyler's. We made a vow to keep our powers safe. Never reveal them to anyone except thoes we trusted. When we turn 13 we get a tase of our powers, at 18 we accend, our power is its strongest. Chase came after Caleb on his 18th birthday, he wanted Caleb's and all of our powers. He went after our loved ones to get to us. We thought that he was dead. But he wasnt, until a few minutes ago. We killed him." I nodded.

"Im a godess." I said.

"I know that, your beautiful."

"Reid, listen! Chase came to me a few weeks ago. Telling me that he was sent from the gods to tell me that i was a goddess of weather. I can change the weather depending on my mood. When your father came to talk to me he told me that my son was going to be very powerful. I don't know if that is true now."

"It is." Reid said. " Ther is a book we have, the book of damination, it say that a girl in the Abbott line is a goddess of weather and she, along with a son of ipswich will have the strongest ever son in the covenant. The power Chase felt was a spell that a spell that we put on JJ, to protect him and to make your mother forget that he was born, so that he wouldnt be harmed." I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." He replied kissing me again.

Please Review


	13. December 31

A/N: I dont own anything!

This is the second to last chapter. :(

When I woke up in the morning I was laying in Reids bed. I got up and walked down stairs. After checking in on JJ of course. Make sure that Chase didn't kidnap him. Make sure that Reid and his friends really did kill him. Reid smiled when he saw me.

"Morning." He said smiling. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Morning." I replied. I sat down on the stool and watched Reid cook breakfast.

"Are you going to help me or just sit there and watch?"

"I'm fine with watching."

"Well this stuff will be inedible if you keep watching." I got up and helped him make bacon and eggs. When we were done, and all full I went upstairs and took a shower. I put on a green top and jeans. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Reid joined me a few minutes later. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I loved it when he held me like this.

"Is he really gone?" I asked him as he put in a movie for us to watch.

"Yes." He sighed.

"He really did put Kate in the hospital?"

"Yes and Pouge. He was driving to the hospital to see Kate and Chase stopped him. I'm so stupid! I should have told you about him when he came to kidnap JJ."

"I had already knew about him before that. You couldn't have stopped him after that."

"Can you still controll the weather?" He asked me. I sat up and pulled the draperies open. I closed my eyes and thought about the sun, since it was cold and windy outside. When I opened my eyes the sun was beginning to come out.

"You make me very happy." I told him and he smiled.

"I'm glad. Who knows where I would be now if you hadn't have come along. Probably still arguing with my father."

"You do that with me here."

"True, but it would have been worse."

"Nothing like my mom and I." I said. "You would need a safe house to block out the noise." He laughed.

"Some times my mom wishes she had one also."We watched movies untill it was dark. We were laying like this when there was a loud knock on the door. At the same time, Joseph and Meredith walked into the house.

"Hide." She whispered to me. Reid started to follow me up the stairs but Joseph stopped him.

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

"Someone told her mom." He replied. I walked quietly towards Reid's room and into his closet. I had no idea why I chose his closet but I did. I could hear my mother's voice. I stood as still as I could, trying so hard to not make a noise After a few minutes I heard Reid's door open and close. She was looking through every room in the house! I ran through everyone I knew, trying to figure out who it was that told her that I was living at the Garwin's.

"Chase." I said softly as the closet door opened. I tried to disappear but I couldn't. I guess I really couldn't teleport.

"Sean." My mother said and gave me a hug. "I was so worried about you. I hadn't heard from you in a while, then that friend of yours, parker, called last night and told me that you were here." She was fake crying. I pulled away from her, not saying a word. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I lied, I just knew that if I didn't say anything my beating would be worse.

"Meredith, thank you so much for taking care of my baby." She said and I rolled my eyes. Reid fought back a laugh.

"Your welcome." She said.

"Let's go home Sean." She started to leave the room but I froze, I was not going to move.

"What if I wanted to stay here." I was so in for it when I got home.

"You have been away for almost a month. I think a mother would want to spend some time with her daugher. Now, come on." She grabbed my arm and forced me down the stairs. We left the house with a bang. She drove us home.

"What the hell were you thinking!" She yelled.

"I don't know. At least at the Garwins people aren't yelling at eachother!" I argued. She raised her hand and smacked my face. Of course, she had the jewel of the ring facing her palm. I could feel the blood dripping down my cheek. I didn't think before I acted. I smacked her back. She grabbed me by the hair and dragged me up the stairs. She pushed me into my room and slammed the door shut, and locked it. I slowly walked over to my bed and lied down. I thought of Reid, I saw him just as my mom was pulling away, he looked broken and lost. Just like he did when I had arrived. I thought of the way he held me this morning, and I cried myself to sleep. In the background, I heard the rain begin to fall, and the sound of thunder.

Please Review!


	14. January 12

I hadn't heard from Reid in almost two weeks. I hated it, being away from him killed me. The sky was defiantly reflecting on my mood. It was dark and gloomy. It made me ever more depressed. I was locked up in my house. My mother wasn't letting me leave, she never left. Finally after the provost calling her repeatedly about me missing school she let me go.

"Happy Birthday!" Taylor said running over to me.

"Thank you!" I replied.

"Where have you been?"

"My mom wouldn't let me go to school." She was afraid that I would go back to the Garwin's.

"That sucks. So tonight I'm kidnapping you and taking you to Nicky's." I smiled.

"Okay." we walked off to class.

"Where is that Parker guy?" Taylor asked me at lunch. I froze. Reid and his friends killed him. He was gone for good.

"Umm, I don't know. I think he said he as moving." I lied.

"Oh, too bad. He was cute." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess." If you like an evil witch.

"Tonight I am determined to get you on the dance floor at Nicky's"

"There is a dance floor?" I played dumb. She nodded. "You can try." we walked off to our last class.

Once that was done, Taylor and I walked to the front of the school. She stopped.

"So I'll pick you up at seven" She said and I nodded. I continued my walk to the front of the school and Taylor walked to the back. I walked down the main stairs and saw it. There he was casually leaned up against the shiny red corvette. I walked to him.

"Hey." He said. I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Hi." I replied trying to fight off the urge to just run to him and hug him.

"I missed you." He said probably wondering why I was barely near him. "What's wrong?"

"My mommy told me to never talk to strangers." I said walking closer to him.

"And do you listen to what your mom says?"

"Never." I whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you want a ride?"

"I'd love one." I replied and got into his car. I directed him to my house. He helped me load all of the rest of my things into the tiny space in the corvette.

"So, my friend is going to try and get me on the dance floor at Nicky's." I told him and he nodded. He had just finished closing the trunk.

"I'll be glad to help." He said smiling. He kissed my cheek and drove away. I got dressed and put on some makeup. I was wearing a light purple dress. Taylor rang the doorbell, I was so glad that my mom wasn't home. I got into her car and she drove us to Nicky's. When we got there I scanned the room looking for Reid and his friends. They weren't there.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked me.

"Sure." I replied. She got us drinks and food and we eventually found a table, nowhere near the boy's. After we ate, we sat there and talked for a while. She got up to dance but I still didn't want to. So, she grabbed my hand and forced me onto the dance floor. After a few songs, a slow one came on. She immediately started looking for someone for me to dance with. She first pointed to Tyler.

"He is pretty cute." She said.

"He is taken." I said as I saw Allie drag him onto the dance floor.

"What about him?" She asked point to Reid. He was staring at me.

"What about him?"

"He has been staring at you all night."

"Really?" Playing dumb is so fun sometimes.

"Look he is coming over here." I looked up and saw Reid walking towards us.

"Wand to dance?" He asked me.

"Um, sure." I said and Taylor left and went to sit down. Reid held me close to him.

"Do you know how hard it is to watch you from across the room dancing like that. Trying to pretend I don't know you?" He whispered to me.

"Is it that bad?"

"You have no idea." I laughed.

"Well I'll be coming home tonight." I said and he smiled.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you. I think my dad even misses you." He said and I laughed.

"I have missed you so much."

"At least the sky won't be crying anymore." he kissed my forehead and pulled away from me as the song ended. I walked back towards Taylor and I could hear Allie in the back ground.

"Why isn't Sean coming over here?" then I heard Tyler shush her.

"Ready?" Taylor asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I said we got our things and left. We walked to the car and got in. Taylor drove me home. I pretended to walk inside but as soon as she left I waited in front of my house for Reid. He pulled up and I got in. We drove to his home. As we pulled up I felt home. Like a part of me that was missing was filled. The little bit that seeing Reid didn't fill up. I walked into the house and I was greeted by Meredith.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." She pulled away from me and handed me JJ.

"So you just want me here so I will take care of JJ." I said and she started laughing. I held JJ close to me. I missed him tons. She took JJ back and moved a little to the side.

"Birthday present time." Reid said from behind me.

"You didn't need to get me anything." I said.

"Shut up and close your eyes." I did so. All I could tell was that where ever I was going was downstairs. "Ready?"

"Sure." I said. He pulled down my hands and I saw a room. It had a huge bed in the middle and a small kitchen on the side it looked like a mini apartment in one room. My eyes got big. I threw my arms around Reid.

"Thank you!" I said.

"It's our room." He said and I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. It really is. I convinced my parents that we should have our own place." He kissed my cheek.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." He replied kissing me softly. I knew that I never wanted to leave him again.


End file.
